


Why Can't You Love Me?

by OneTooManyAddictions



Category: Narry - Fandom, Narry Storan - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Party, Spring Break, Underage Sex, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTooManyAddictions/pseuds/OneTooManyAddictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a crush on his best mate and he didn't know a few innocent kisses could get him what he wanted for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't You Love Me?

Have you ever liked someone so bad it physically hurt? No not like seeing that person gives you a boner or something like that. Like it hurts your stomach every time they walk into the room or seeing them with someone else hurts so bad it causes you to cry.

Well Niall Horan feels like that everytime he's around Harry.

Harry Styles.

Harry Styles is your typical teenage heart throb that runs the school and keeps up a 'bad boy' image but Niall knows the real Harry under the act.

Niall knows that Harry feels horrible if he hurts anyone's feelings throughout the day or if he says something rude he wants to immediately apologise. The blonde boy knows that Harry only puts up with the act so he can be noticed by Louis Tomlinson who is the high school punk and people say he's very skilled in the bedroom.

One thing Niall doesn't understand is why his best friend since preschool doesn't notice that he is in love with the curly haired dweeb. He's been evident about it even before he came out as bisexual. He doesn't even try hiding it anymore but Harry still doesn't see it. Really the only thing Niall hasn't done is anything sexual to the younger lad and well he hasn't kissed the boy either.

Niall sat next to Harry at the younger boy's house after school one day. It was the beginning of their week long Spring Break and Harry's mum decided the boy's were old enough to stay at the house by themselves while she and her husband went and had their own vacation.

Niall was one of the few people Anne trusted having over alone with Harry since they had been friends for as long as anyone could remember and she knew the Irish boy would keep her son in line as he always did. That was the only reason she really allowed Harry to be left without parent supervision.

Once the boys said bye to Harry's parents they flopped back down on the couch and Harry as always immediately started in about Louis.

"Did you see his outfit today though? It was so hot and his arms are just so sexy. That beanie does wonders for him," Harry rambled on causing Niall to roll his eyes.

This was what it was always like. Niall would have to sit and listen to his best friend slash crush go on and on about some stupid player while trying to pretend to at least have some interest.

"Haz you sound like some love sick school girl. Will you shut up about Tomlinson for a while? I don't care about the boy who has shown zero interest in you for the past two years. To him you're just some stupid virgin under classman. Why don't you find someone your age that actually shows interest in you?" Niall finally said after Harry had gone on about Louis for a good twenty minutes.

Harry frowned as Niall's words sunk in and he sighed after a moment of silence. He knew Niall was right about Louis. The older classman hadn't shown any interest in the curly haired boy and it was most likely because the age difference and the fact that Harry was still a virgin and had no skills in the bedroom at all. No hot bad boy would want a good boy in bed. Everyone knew that.

Niall sighed in content when his friend didn't continue with his talk about the school's bad boy. He laid down on the couch like he always did and put his head in Harry's lap. He immediately felt his friend's long fingers pushing their way through his blonde locks in a relaxing manner. His blue eyes slowly began to shut from the actions as he completely relaxed with his legs hanging off the couch.

Harry's movements stopped suddenly after a few minutes causing the older boy to roll onto his back so he could see his brunette friend; a frown crossing his lips at the look of utter concentration was on Harry's face.

"What are you thinking about?" Niall whispered softly, afraid of startling the younger boy.

Harry gave a small shrug, "Nothing important. Hey, you wanna order a pizza?"

-

Like always they had spent the first two nights of their break playing FIFA and eating all the junk food in sight. After all they were teenage boys and you couldn't really expect them to do any different since they were at Harry's house alone.

On the third night however they were in Harry's room on his bed after they made sure all the doors were locked, watching a movie. Harry had wanted to watch a horror movie and usually those didn't bother Niall but this time for some reason it did bother the older boy. A lot.

Niall chewed on his lip and watched the screen with wide eyes as he continued to pull the blanket further into his hands. He was on the verge of shaking from being so scared, he was actually shocked he wasn't screaming at the people in the movie for being so stupid.

Harry had glanced over at Niall throughout the movie and although the boy's were close they hadn't exactly... cuddled... for a few years except when Niall would put his head in Harry's lap but that didn't exactly count in the younger boy's mind.

Niall felt a hand slide across his back which caused his eyes to widen further and a yelp to sound from his mouth as he jumped forward on the bed. His head turned to see what had touched him and his eyes locked on his friend's cringed up face.

"Sorry, Nialler... I just thought you might want to sit closer or cuddle like old times since you're scared and all," Harry said softly and apologetically.

Niall relaxed some and immediately nodded as he practically threw himself at Harry, snuggling up to the younger boy's side. He felt his friend's arm wrap around his waist and bring him closer and Niall wasn't going to lie, it felt amazing.

Niall began to slowly relax against Harry and watched the movie feeling a lot less scared then before. Harry always had that effect on Niall. No matter the situation, if the younger boy wrapped his arm around Niall the blonde boy found himself relaxing and not freaking out anymore. It was almost like magic and Niall enjoyed it probably more than he should.

When there was a loud scream that the older boy wasn't expecting he jumped into Harry's lap earning a loud groan of pain from the curly haired lad. Niall quickly scrambled off his friend's lap mumbling apologies.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Haz! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I'm sorry," Niall mumbled over and over while Harry curled up on his side with his hands covering his crotch.

Niall chewed on his lip in worry as he watched his friend lay on the bed. Guilt kept washing through him as small groans left the curly haired boy's parted lips. Niall couldn't see the bright green eyes he loved considering they were closed because Harry was in pain and that was obvious with his face scrunched up.

After a few more moments the young lad rolled over on his back and breathed out a shaky sigh. Niall licked his lips and slowly moved back on the bed, straddling Harry's waist carefully once the bigger boy moved his hands to cover his face.

"I'm real sorry, Haz. I just got scared," Niall whimpered softly and tightened his legs on either side of Harry's waist.

The older boy felt Harry's breath hitch slightly and lowered his hands from his face. Niall smiled as he could finally see the beautiful green eyes that made his heart melt whenever they looked at him.

A small smile slid on Harry's face and he shook his head, "Its okay, Ni."

Niall shook his head and frowned, leaning down to hide his face in his friend's neck, "No its not. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Ni... Really its fi-"

Harry's eyes widened slightly when he felt his best friend's lips pressing soft and tender kisses to his neck and along his jaw line. His breathing stuttered slightly and his eyes widened further when Niall began peppering his face with kisses.

"N-Ni... wh-what are you do-doing?" Harry asked in shock. Sure the boys had always been affectionate toward each other but they never kissed each other other than a forehead kiss every once in a while. But jaw and neck kisses were on a completely different level all together.

After Niall kissed Harry's entire face other than the one place he really really wanted to which was those plump lips. He leaned back in a sitting position and looked down at the younger boy's chest.

"I wanted to make up for hurting you," Niall whispered and played with his fingers. He could hear the credits of the movie playing on the television behind him.

Harry bit his lower lip and looked up at Niall. He nodded and slid his hand up the older boy's arm, "Alright. Well I feel better now. We should go to bed. Its like three something in the morning..."

Niall nodded and moved over to the side of the bed he slept on whenever he stayed the night. He looked at Harry and smiled as he mumbled 'goodnight' before rolling over on his side with his back to the younger boy.

Harry turned off the television before sitting up and pulling off his shirt, he laid back down on his side facing his friend's back and hesitantly wrapped his arm around Niall's lower stomach. When the older boy didn't protest Harry pulled him to his chest.

Niall cuddled back against the younger boy and found sleep easily although Harry didn't find the same.

Harry was too busy thinking about the warm tingles he felt wherever his best mate's lips had touched earlier. It had startled him but he didn't object to the older boy's actions. He had actually enjoyed it and it scared him because he didn't want to have a crush on his best friend but now that he thought of it Niall was utterly adorable and definitely had his sexy moments.

Harry bit his lip and looked down at the sleeping boy who was cuddled up to his chest. He smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss to his blonde head.

'Maybe it won't be too bad to have a crush on Niall. I just won't tell him,' Harry thought to himself.

With that Harry smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling up against Niall and tangling their legs together before he completely relaxed enough to fall into a peaceful sleep.

The fourth night was the night Harry had been waiting for all of the break. Louis Tomlinson's party. Niall had promised to go with him and that was why the blonde boy was helping him pick out his outfit before the party.

"Just wear those sexy skin tight black jeans, Haz. Pair it with the low cut white shirt with a black jacket and some kick ass shades," Niall said frustrated with the younger boy's worrying.

"You think Louis will like me wearing that?" Harry fretted more, trying to ignore the warm and happy feeling at Niall's words about his favorite pair of jeans. He couldn't ignore the fact that he'd started looking at his best mate differently during the school break.

Niall rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed belonging to Harry. He was already wearing a snap back with his name on it toward the back, a loose tank top and some comfortable basket ball shorts. Unlike young Harold he didn't want to impress anyone at the dumb party. The only one he would want to impress didn't seem interested so he didn't see a reason to try impressing his best friend anymore.

After looking at the outfit Niall suggested, Harry decided it was a good choice and quickly changed into it.

-

Loud music pounded throughout the large house that was packed with horny, drunk, and grinding teenagers. Harry was already tipsy from the four cups of beer he had tipped back since he and Niall arrived. He had lost sight of his blonde friend when he went to dance with some of his other friends from school but he knew the Irish boy could handle himself.

The curly haired boy closed his eyes and lifted his long arms into the air as he let his body move with the music until he felt smaller hands rest on his hips, pulling him back into a slender body.

A small smirk made it to his face when he felt breath puff across his neck and a higher voice say in his ear, "Styles, right? I've seen you around school."

Harry leaned his neck to the side slightly so he could turn and look at the boy he had been crushing on, "And you're Louis. Sick party by the way. You greet all party goers like this?"

A rich laugh left Louis' mouth which use to make Harry's stomach flutter but this time when he was actually the cause of it the younger boy frowned slightly. His stomach didn't flip and he didn't get light headed. He actually thought it sounded... the laugh sounded wrong to him.

He jumped slightly when he suddenly felt a pair of rough lips attached to his neck. He looked out at the people surrounding them and realized he was looking for a certain pair of blue eyes that didn't belong to the upper classman who was currently kissing along his neck.

Just as Louis was about to start leaving a hickey to mark Harry as his for the night, the younger of the two's eyes landed on a blonde boy talking to an upper classman. Jealousy coursed through the younger boy suddenly when the boy Niall was talking to reached his hand out and slid it down the blonde's arm.

Harry stepped away from Louis, not turning around when confused shouts came from the boy left behind. The curly haired kid knew eyes had to be on him since he had just walked away from THE Louis Tomlinson at his own party but Harry didn't care. All he could think about was someone was touching Niall. HIS Niall. Even though they weren't together and Harry didn't even know if Niall liked him that way, Niall was still HIS no matter what.

Harry pushed the unwanted hand away from Niall's arm and he wrapped his larger hand around the blonde boy's arm and pulled his best mate into his chest.

Niall looked up at the younger boy and frowned slightly, "Haz what are you doing? Zayn and I were only talking. I saw you were kinda busy with Louis so I was going to talk to Zayn while you did your thing."

Harry didn't look at Niall at all. He kept his gaze on the tan boy in front of he and Niall, a challenging glare on his face. His voice was hard as he responded to Niall, "Looked like Zayn wanted to do more than talk and since I'm not busy anymore why don't we go back to mine since I'm kind of tired of this party?"

Niall glanced at Zayn before looking back to Harry and nodding, "Yeah sure. I'll talk to you some other time Zayn. Thanks for the company."

Zayn nodded and said his bye before Harry tugged the blonde boy with him from the house.

\--

Before Niall could even sit on the bed or question Harry's sudden silence there were lips attacking his own. The rough and hungry kiss caught him completely off guard considering the only one that could be kissing him is his best mate who definitely wasn't in to him as far as the Irish boy knew.

Harry didn't stop moving his lips against Niall's as he undid his jeans and slid them down along with his boxers. He felt Niall starting to respond to the kiss and relaxing with Harry's hands roaming his body. The younger boy quickly pushed his best mate's shorts and boxers down as well.

When they finally pulled back to breathe they were both breathless but the sexual tension was so thick in the air that they didn't try to speak or question each other's actions which was good considering they probably wouldn't be able to answer anything asked. They just kept brushing their fingers over each other like the other would break if they touched to hard.

Harry quickly got tired of the gentle touches and tore Niall's shirt and snap back off before removing his jacket and white tee shirt. He kissed Niall passionately before pushing the older boy onto the bed and flipped the paler boy over. Niall immediately pushed his arse into the air almost teasing as he shook it at the younger boy. The blonde boy crawled up onto the bed further and placed his face into pillows that always smelled like Harry.

Harry growled softly and climbed onto the bed after Niall, placing his large hands on either cheek of Niall's bum. He spread them slowly and admired the small pink hole between them and moaned softly.

A small whimper escaped the blonde boy but it was muffled by the pillows, the whimper was followed by a surprised moan when a warm tongue slid over the small pink hole. Niall continued moaning low as he felt his friend's tongue moving over and inside his hole which only happened when he dreamed but now that it was actually happening he wanted nothing more than to have Harry inside him before the younger boy changed his mind. The sudden thought of Harry changing his mind sent Niall into a frenzy of want.

"H-Harry! J-Just fuck me already!" Niall whined loudly and pushed his ass back against the younger boy's face.

Without thinking further Harry pulled back from his best mate's ass and sucked on two of his fingers until they were coated completely in his spit. He pushed one in slowly earning a cry from the Irish boy which eventually turned into a moan then begs for more. As Niall began pushing back on the single digit Harry had placed inside him, the younger boy added his second finger and began thrusting them quickly. He curled them inside Niall's ass earning moans from the older boy. A loud cry falling from the blonde's mouth when he found the often talked about prostate.

"M-More! H-Harry! I want your cock now!" Niall begged and rocked his hips back so the younger boy's long fingers continued thrusting in his ass deeply.

Harry nodded and removed his fingers before sucking on his fingers and licking his hand. He rubbed his hand over his cock before pushing the head into Niall's tight hole. He heard the older boy hiss from the stretch but when the blonde's ass began pushing back to take more of Harry's cock the younger boy didn't hesitate. He placed his large hands on the Irish boy's hips and slowly slid completely into the smaller boy. He didn't move further until the blue eyed boy's hips began moving slowly.

Harry took charge again and began to moan as he moved in the tight heat of Niall. He hadn't ever had sex with anyone before but after the jealousy he felt thinking of someone else possibly touching his best mate he was positive he was in love with the older boy.

"God Ni... I fucking love you... Ugh... So sexy," Harry grunted as he snapped his hips against the older boy's ass. His eyes roamed over the pale skin of his friend's back suddenly wanting to mark it with red love bites, so that's exactly what he did.

Niall shivered at his best mate's words them moaned when he felt the younger boy begin nipping and sucking at his back as his cock pounded into him. Niall rocked his hips back to meet the thrusts. He shivered knowing neither of them would last long considering it was both of their first time.

Just a few moments later Niall came untouched and him tightening his muscles caused Harry to cum inside him. Harry continued thrusting through their orgasms before they both fell onto the bed from exhaustion.

Harry pulled out of Niall's sensitive ass and laid beside the older boy, both covered in sweat and pleased grins on their faces.

"Took you long enough," Niall mumbled once his breathing was somewhat back to normal.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned forward, pressing a soft and loving kiss to the older boy's lips.

"I was serious when I said I love you Niall. I really do. I'd like to call you mine and have you call me yours. I'd like to please you whenever you want. Will you be my boyfriend?" Harry asked softly as he leaned his forehead against Niall's after the kiss.

Niall was quiet as he looked up at Harry who had his eyes closed. He smiled and nodded, "Of course I will."

\--

The rest of their break was spent cuddling with each other and sharing loving kisses. Small touches exchanged and sex one more time before Harry's parents got home.

Anne immediately knew the two boys were together when she got home and saw the two wearing sweats and tee shirts while cuddling on the couch, Niall in Harry's lap with her son's arms around the Irish boys' waist. Harry's chin was resting on Niall's shoulder as they watched Iron Man two. She smiled and decided to leave the two alone until the movie was over. Then she'd bomb them with questions like every good mother did.


End file.
